Logan Dear
by Errie Wyvern
Summary: I must keep my eyes on Orpheus, and never on Logan dear, never on Logan dear.


Title: Logan Dear  
  
Author: Errie Wyvern  
  
Summary: I must keep my eyes on Orpheus, and never on Logan dear, never on Logan dear.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for what I think is disturbing imagery  
  
Archiving: WRFA, anyplace that has or wants my other stuff. I would like to be told beforehand.  
  
Disclaimer: Own nothing. Just playing in an artist's workshop.  
  
Notes: Actually, I'm not sure that I even got the legend right. I found a poem by darkstar, and it kinda inspired me. Kinda. This was actually a Challenge in a Can (http://www.dymphna.net/challenge) for Rogue, bed, and tragic. I think it's too odd to send in, but tell me what you think. And I just saw Moulin Rouge, so there are references to that in there. If you've never seen, GO!!!! Rent!!! NOW! If Shakespeare ever made a movie, it would be Moulin Rouge. One more, no quotation marks and it doesn't make a whole lot of sense.  
  
There is no light in Jean's eyes when she goes to Rogue's room in the middle of the night. She knocks on the heavy oak door, hesitantly at first, but then she's pounding harder and faster because what she has to say can't wait and oh my God.  
  
Rogue answers the door, mumbling Jean, Jean, what is it, what's wrong? And Jean is sitting on the floor, melted in a puddle of satin and red hair, milky white hands pounding the floor as hard as they can, while their master sobs louder than ever before, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry.  
  
Rogue's eyes widen as she pulls Jean up from the floor, curious students peeking out of their respective doorways. Rogue tells them to hush and go to bed. Jean is so sorry, she's a terrible person for not being able to tell what was wrong and she is so sorry.  
  
Rogue shakes her, and then takes her inside to sit on the bed, with it's messed-up covers and cute stuffed animals. She grabs Mr. Horsy and tears leak onto him. Jean, tell me! What is the matter!?  
  
Jean sobs harder, I'm so sorry Rogue, it's all my fault. If I had only known…  
  
Rogue pales and ices over inside. Known what Jean? What is all your fault?  
  
Logan… Is all she can say. But it is enough.  
  
Logan? There are tears in her voice, because she is Rogue and he is Logan and they were supposed to be together. What has happened to Logan? Her voice rises a pitch and it catches on his name.  
  
He's… Jean takes a steadying breath. He's dead, Rogue. I am so sorry. It is all my fault! This whole tragedy, all Jean's fault. She breaks down, something inside snapping at the thought that Jean made Romeo and Juliet, but stopping the play before Juliet died, leaving Romeo wandering around for his lost lover.  
  
Rogue is in shock, No no, he can't be dead. He promised to protect me, my freedom. He wasn't supposed to end this way! Or maybe he was, and she just doesn't want to face it, pretend instead that the Fates are playing a cruel joke, soon he will walk through that door and laugh. Marie, Marie! You didn't believe I was really dead, did you?  
  
But no. Orpheus and Eurydice are but a myth. She will never get a chance to save him, however foolish the ending. He is gone. Dead, and she can join Christian in his misery. Perhaps they will see the green fairy.  
  
Jean is still crying, Tragic, tragic, the whole show is tragic. Satine is gone, Logan as well. Spectacular Spectacular is no longer such a thing. It now Tragic Tragic. Rogue stands, gently prying Mr. Horsy away from Jean, holding it close to her. Keeping the demons away.  
  
Lucifer is a sly beast, however. He will sneak up for the kill, keeping close to his enemies, never betraying who he is, until it is too late. Then he will sneak under skin, burning like coals and fire and all things that are never there and never were…  
  
But still, Marie is alone. She gently sways out of the room, letting Jean muss her bed and make it clammy. Just like her. Just like Marie. All of which are fading fast. She gives in to the undeniable comfort of numbness, I am alone, so alone.  
  
She murmurs things to the forest when she gets there, Dearie, you must be good so that Eurydice may go see Orpheus. You must lead her out of Hell. Or are you Hell?  
  
She sees the Fates in the trees, over a black cauldron, whispering things to the moon. One points up, and Marie follows her thin finger. Still clutching Mr. Horsy, his brown fur jammed up under her fingernails, she sees the moon.  
  
Falling into the mud, Marie gasps things; Logan… Why did you leave me for Eurydice? Must I go find Orpheus? Must we make another trip through Hell just to find you again? She stares into the bleached face of the moon, keeping her mouth open. Mud pours in, because she has turned over, or perhaps a Fate has come to seal her death. She chokes, mud sliding like snakes into her lungs, stopping everything.  
  
She notices that she's getting Mr. Horsy all muddy, Oh dear Mr. Horsy, will you be my steed into Hell? I'll give you a lump of sugar if do…  
  
She then thinks, I wonder is Jean is still a puddle? Has Scott or Ororo found her yet? Maybe Jubilee or Kitty. I do hope that they do not try to follow. I must keep my eyes on Orpheus, and never on Logan dear, never on Logan dear. 


End file.
